The present invention relates to hair curlers, and in particular to a user-friendly cloth hair curler and method for using the hair curler to prepare longer lasting curls without electric power and without damage to the hair.
Hair styles requiring curls have been practiced for hundreds of years, and have led to the development of means to curl hair consistent with styles of the day. Cloth hair curlers have long been known, and were more widely used in the early 20th century than at present. Use of curlers having rigid plastic or metal, and semi-rigid foam components is widespread, and electrically heated curlers, electric curling irons and brushes, and other electric hair curling devices are popular.
Although widely used, rigid and semi-rigid curlers have a number of drawbacks. Where users wear their hair cut or layered to different lengths, wrapping a portion of the hair around the curler causes the ends of different lengths to extend from the curler where they may be damaged, or remain uncurled, detracting from the desired effect and appearance. As well, when used overnight, rigid or semi-rigid curlers which are bulky and uncomfortable, tend to interrupt sleep patterns, and the lack of rest can further effect the positive appearance of the user. Foam curlers also tend to cause hair ends to tangle, and become broken or damaged, but are somewhat more comfortable for sleeping. In general, whether worn during sleep or waking periods, rigid and semi-rigid curlers have an unaesthetic appearance.
Heated curlers and electrically heated curling irons have similar drawbacks. It is well known that heat applied in curling can damage the hair. Styling lotion and hair tend to adhere to the heated curlers and implements (e.g. clips), making them sticky and dirty. As well, the implements used to hold heated curlers in place in the hair are often lost or placed out of reach. Curling irons and curling brushes are tedious to use, requiring each curl to be held for a specific amount of time, and provide a very limited range of curl sizes. Use of heated devices is not possible during sleep. In addition, heated curlers and implements tend to be more expensive than simple curlers, and require a source of power for use. Like all electrical devices, curler heating devices and curling irons and brushes and are subject to failure, requiring repair or replacement.
Accordingly, the need exists for improvements in hair curlers and curling devices which can provide desired curling effects without damaging hair through lack of control or heating, which are comfortable and easy to use, and which are more aesthetically pleasing.